Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova
This article is for , . For Arc 2 Lostbelt I, see Anastasia. |jname = アナスタシア・ニコラエヴナ・ロマノヴァ |cost = 16 |atk = 1,629/10,546 |hp = 2,091/14,259 |gatk = 11,544 |ghp = 15,621 |id = 201 |voicea = Hara Yumi |illus = sime |attribute = Man |alignment = True Neutral |gender = Female |traits = Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAAAB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 90 |deathrate = 36% |starabsorption = 49 |stargeneration = 10.8% |npchargeatk = 0.51% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Seals their skills for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance and NP damage by 10% when she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova is an Enemy Servant in Arc 2 Prologue / December 26, 2017. She is made obtainable after Anastasia Chapter Release. *Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova in the story is the servant of Kadoc Zemlupus, one of the seven Crypters. *She shares the exact ATK and HP values at both minimum and maximum with Tamamo no Mae and Merlin. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) and Leonardo Da Vinci. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Medea (Lily). Images Saint Graphs= Anyaportrait1.png|Stage 1 Anyaportrait2.png|Stage 2 Anyaportrait3.png|Stage 3 Anyaportrait4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= anastasiaIcon.png|Stage 1 AnastasiaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AnastasiaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AnastasiaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S201 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S201 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S201 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Anyasprite1.png|Stage 1 Anyasprite2.png|Stage 2 Anyasprite3.png|Stage 3 S201 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S201 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S201 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo201.png|NP Logo Anyasprite1 NoEffects.png|Stage 1 (No Effects) Anyasprite2 NoEffects.png|Stage 2 (No Effects) Anyasprite3 NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) Anastasia_skill.png|Skill Pose Anastasia extra with stand.png|Extra Attack Pose Anastasia_extra.png|Extra Attack Pose (Without Viy) Anastasia_doll.png|Doll Anastasia_stand.png|Viy Anastasia_no_mantle.png|Without mantle Anastasia_no_skirt.png|Without skirt |-| Expression Sheets= Anastasia 1.png|Stage 1 Anastasia 2.png|Stage 2 Anastasia 3.png|Stage 3 Presumably_Anastasia.png|Old Stage 1 |-| Craft Essences= CE882.png|Miss Anastasia Who Loves Ramen CE923.png|Shvibzik Snow CE0950.png|Viy (Standalone) (Valentine CE) CE1040.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Anastasia |-| Other= Kadoc_Portrait.png|Kadoc Zemlupus (Anastasia's Master) Category:Russian Servants Category:Anastasia